Lados Opuestos
by JertalxD
Summary: Son lados opuestos de la misma moneda... Pero al final ambos siempre se dejan llevar por la lujuria aunque esto sea un riesgo significante para ella... .:One-Shot:.


**Otro One-Shot más para la colección xd**

Lados Opuestos

Una cabellera naranja se movía ágilmente entre cada callejón y grieta que viera en medio de la oscura noche de Karakura.

Las sirenas de fondo se alzaban por encima del silencio de la madrugada y las fuertes pisadas de policías armados escudriñando entre cada rincón de los suburbios tratando de buscarlo.

El llego a un área donde seguro no lo encontrarían y aprovecho el momento para abrir su bolsa y quitarse su respectiva mascara blanca con dos franjas rojas paralelas que cruzaban la mascara en vertical a ambos lados de esta al mismo tiempo que sacaba una peluca negra y se la colocaba rápidamente mientras escuchaba de nuevo las sirenas acercarse.

Cerro su bolsa y empezó a correr de nuevo entre cada callejón que encontrase hasta que llego al canal que cruzaba Karakura.

Se quito la chaqueta de cuero marrón que cargaba y le dio vuelta haciendo que la parte de adentro quedase hacia afuera y en vez de marrón fuese negra.

Colgó la chaqueta por encima de su hombro y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por la calle como si nada mientras se acercaba a un vehículo estratégicamente aparcado. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del vehículo mientras observaba a ambos lados a ver si se encontraba con algún policía pero la calle parecía despejada.

Se subió a su Dodge Charger R/T 1969 completamente negro y arranco rápidamente del lugar perdiéndose entre la oscuridad como si nada.

-.-

- Comandante Yamamoto… - Dijo de repente una figura femenina que entro a la oficina del comandante en jefe de la división de homicidios de la comisaria de Karakura, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai – El teniente Abarai acaba de informar que perdieron al Shinigami en los suburbios del sector 42-B –

- Maldita sea… - Murmuro un anciano con una larga barba que se encontraba sentado en una butaca de cuero observando una pila de papeles encima de su escritorio – Comunícale al teniente Abarai que vuelva a la central con sus hombres y que quiero un reporte completo de porque carajos ese maldito se volvió a escapar –

- Entendido señor… - La mujer de baja estatura se dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina pero fue interrumpida por el Comandante.

- Ah… Y Detective Kuchiki… - Dijo Yamamoto antes de que ella se fuera y volvió a girarse para encarar a su jefe. – Puedes tomarte el resto de la noche libre… Ha sido un día duro. -

- Muchas gracias Comandante – Con una rápida reverencia se dio vuelta otra vez y termino de salir de la oficina. Saco su móvil de bolsillo y se comunico con el Teniente Renji Abarai para decirle lo que Yamamoto había ordenado.

- En camino… - Dijo Abarai antes de cortar la llamada.

Ella se dirigió hacia su respectiva oficina y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y poso la vista por encima de su hombro derecho.

- Ocurre algo Ishida? – Pregunto ella al ver a la figura de lentes apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Ya te vas Rukia? – Pregunto de vuelta el pelinegro mientras observaba a la joven terminar de guardar sus cosas.

- El Comandante me dio el resto de la noche libre.. – Respondió Rukia con algo de molestia en su voz… Había algo en Uryuu Ishida; El jefe de operaciones de la comisaria de Karakura, que no le cuadraba.

- Oh, claro… Siento haberte molestado… - Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Definitivamente ese sujeto era raro…

Rukia tomo su bolso y salió de su oficina cerrando esta con llave y despidiéndose de sus demás compañeros mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Llego afuera y sintió el frio viento golpear su blanco rostro haciéndola temblar aun teniendo un grueso abrigo encima.

Camino rumbo al estacionamiento en busca de su auto y en 30 minutos ya había llegado a su casa.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entro rápidamente a esta cerrando con seguro mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

- Me gusta el frio… Pero esto es una exageración.. – Murmuraba para si misma ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la sala de estar y se encontró con un agradable, pero extraño calor que envolvía la casa entera. Llego al living y se encontró con la chimenea encendida… Pero ella vivía sola.

Sintió unas frías pero conocidas manos apoyarse alrededor de su cintura y unos cálidos labios posarse en su cuello haciéndola soltar un leve gemido seguido de una leve risa.

- Te estaba esperando… - Murmuro El mientras hacia girar a Rukia para poder encararla y verla directamente a esos ojos violetas que lo volvían loco.

- Deberías quitarte esa asquerosa peluca… No te queda – Susurro ella al oído de su acompañante mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello y le sacaba la peluca dejando al descubierto ese color naranja chillón que le gustaba.

- Estuve esperando impacientemente la oportunidad de poder volver a visitarte todo este tiempo Rukia… - Seguido de las palabras del pelinaranja unieron sus labios en un acalorado beso mientras una gran mano se deslizaba por la espalda de ella delineándola y rozando cada una de sus vertebras con cuidado.

- No deberíamos hacer esto… - Susurro entre besos ella mientras sentía las caricias de su acompañante… Era irresistible, no podía soportar el simple contacto de Ichigo Kurosaki porque se derretía al instante.

- Sabes que estas cometiendo un grabe crimen pero aun así no te resistes enana… Se que te encanta tomar riesgos… - Caminaron con algo de torpeza sin separar sus labios hasta caer tendidos sobre el sofá. Rukia se acomodo encima de su acompañante y se separaron por un breve momento para recuperar aire pero sin perder el contacto visual.

- Idiota… Te dije que no me llamases enana – Y de nuevo sus labios se fundían en uno solo.

Las caricias subían de nivel y pronto ambos caerían en manos de la pasión y la lujuria.

El, un asesino en serie buscado por todo el departamento de policía de Karakura.

Ella, una detective de alto rango, responsable de resolver los casos más complicados que jamás hayan tratado en la comisaria y miembro de una honorable familia multimillonaria.

¿Quien lo diría? Todos los órdenes opuestos tienen sus lados lujuriosos…

**El típico Cliché peliculero en el que el policía y el criminal tienen una aventura amorosa a escondidas pero lo siento… Tenia que escribirlo xD**

**Espero que les guste :P**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
